


Fugaku's Eyes

by Foodmoon



Series: Oddball fics [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Character Deaths, Gen, Oneshot, Uchiha Massacre, single scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodmoon/pseuds/Foodmoon
Summary: What if Fugaku had used that Mangekyo of his instead of giving up and dying?





	Fugaku's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants to run with this snippet, feel free. I'd love to see where you take it. Quite honestly, I don't feel like I want to develop the idea further at the moment, possibly never.

Fugaku opens his eyes and grumbles at having half his vision gone. The downside of using Izanagi to rewrite reality and making sure he and Mikoto actually survived. Coming back from death is not for the weak willed, after all. Unfortunate, of course, that he’ll be half blind from now on, and more so that he could only save himself and his beloved wife. He’ll miss the majority of his clan, hard-headed power mongers though they had been.

On the bright side, his brilliant older son is now safely away from Konoha. Truly, the boy takes self-sacrifice a bit too far. He sighs as he sees Sasuke is a huddled, crying mess on the floor, obviously caught in a nasty genjutsu. _Why are the geniuses always, always so idiotic about taking care of others? This is why he knew better than to leave it all to Itachi. Particularly so soon after the boy losing his closest friend._ Awakening the Mangekyo always left one in a precarious mental state for a while.

He heaves a sigh, then winces.

_Ah, yes. He should probably do something about that before he bleeds out and dies again._

Too bad he’s terrible with medical chakra. He’ll have another scar, but that’s no problem, really. No, the problem is that Mikoto is going to be _very_ angry about her new scar-to-be. Well, it can’t be helped. He can stand having his ass kicked all over Konoha as long as she’s _alive._

“Hokage-sama! We have a survivor over here!”

Fugaku looks up to see an ANBU in his open doorway. _Ah._ Well, fortunate timing, at least. If they’d come a bit earlier, well, that could have been bad. The thing about using Izanagi to come back was that one had to set _conditions_ , and if they weren’t met, then one stayed dead. And there is only _so long_ one can stay dead before the post mortem brain decay gets beyond its ability to reverse in entirety.

Somehow he’s not at all surprised at Hiruzen’s shadow at his side, looking disgustingly smug, with eyes only for Sasuke’s still and slightly shuddering form.

_As expected. The old ‘hero’ was slipping, but he’d never been a gracious winner or loser. Well, then. Let the games begin._

“Tell me, Hiruzen, was this _slaughter_ by your order?”

No one, not even Hiruzen, has the luxury of pretending that they don’t see the look of horror that plasters itself on Danzo’s face as he finally notices that Sasuke is not the _only_ survivor.

Hiruzen looks twice his age for a moment, then he shakes his head with a sigh. “No, Fugaku. I would never order a purge of a clan for a mere difference in opinion over politics.”

_Purge. Oh, Hiruzen. There’s no way Fugaku can make this easy for him now, no way to overlook that implication._

“Well, then, since there is only _one_ who has the resources to illegally order this against the Hokage’s will, the Uchiha clan declares bloodprice against Danzo Shimura for ordering the murders of the majority of the Uchiha clan, the attempted murders of the Uchiha Clan head and matriarch, the attempted murder of the Uchiha Clan heir, and the use of malicious genjutsu against a minor of the Uchiha main family. Or do you plan on covering up _this_ as well, Hiruzen? Destroying Konoha’s police force _weakens_ Konoha. Do you plan on _murdering_ the rest of my clan in order to protect your pet traitor?”

Hiruzen sighs. “Blood feuds between Konoha clans are illegal, Fugaku.”

“ _So_ is usurping the Hokage’s power for one’s personal use and murdering an _entire clan_ in an attempt to _steal what is theirs._ ”

He means Sasuke, of course. But the flicker of mad panic that crosses Danzo’s face is surprising, because quite honestly, he expects the man to slyly attempt to bluster his way out of it. Even he is taken entirely off-guard when Danzo suddenly flees.

Fury roars to life and Fugaku finds himself on his feet, Sharingan activated, and…too damned weak from being temporarily dead and excessive blood loss to chase after the old bastard. _“Blood price, Hiruzen!”_

The old Kage flinches, then is gone, pursuing Danzo with a grim determination, his pristine robes left in a heap in favor of his tacky, old style armor. _Hah! He’s been waiting for Danzo’s insidious, impulsive kleptomania of children to backfire on him for **years!**_ He sways on his feet, only not falling because one of the ANBU moves to support him.

“You need a medic, Fugaku-sama.”

He waves it off. “Mikoto needs one more. Take her to the hospital. You can send a field medic my way once you do that.”

“Hai.” The ANBU agrees, easing him back to the floor, then picking up Mikoto and shunshinning away.

**Author's Note:**

> So… Here’s a peak into thought process for this scene. This is the actual conversation that happened between me and a fellow writer:  
>  _(Fm) here's a thought_  
>  _(Fm)  if Fugaku actually had the mangekyo..._  
>  _(Fm)  then he could've done a madara_  
>  _(Fm) and rewritten reality so he (and possibly mikoto) actually didn't die_  
>  _(Fm) and in the aftermath, blamed the slaughter on danzo and remark that Itachi had fled for his life at their urging_  
>  _(Fm)  it would've taken out his worst political opponent, exonerated Itachi, and gotten the headache of his clan off his back_  
>  _(Fm) naturally sasuke would've been traumatized, still, but they could explain it away as a genjutsu meant to make him think Itachi was the culprit_  
>  _(Gab) perhaps_  
>  _(Gab) depends on if Izanagi can stick after the ability ends_  
>  _(Fm)  clarify? I mean, madara put a 'set of conditions' that activated his a fair bit after his death_  
>  _(Fm)  hm. I wonder though. how much does it rewrite reality? does it reverse beginning brain degeneration from being dead a while?_  
>  _(Gab) I don't know...because I think if that were the case we'd have immortal godlike Uchiha all over the place_  
>  _(Fm) it would explain SO MUCH about post izanagi Madara if so. Lol_  
>  _(Fm) 'welp, of course he's batshit, he was dead awhile'_


End file.
